Thinking Out Loud
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 4: Co-stars. Rachel and Quinn worked on a movie together for the first time, and they watch the premiere together. They're out as a couple, and they have a private celebration in Quinn's house instead of partying with the other cast.


**A/N: I got the inspiration for this from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud", hence the title. Hehe. I hope you guys like this one!**

* * *

><p>Inside the limousine, Rachel sat down quietly, her attention turned outside the window and the many screaming fans waiting outside of the movie theatre. Her lips curled up into a smile as she read what was written on the fans' cartolinas: messages of appreciation and love for her and her co-star slash leading lady. A hand was suddenly on hers, and she turned her attention away from the vehicle's window and to the person sitting beside her.<p>

Her espresso orbs locked onto hazel hues, causing her to smile softly and lock their fingers together.

The person sitting beside her was none other than Quinn Fabray, and they were currently stopped in front of the movie theatre that was going to show the premiere of the first movie that they were in together. They were both famous actresses in their own right, and Rachel had always wanted to work on a movie with Quinn. And when she had finally gotten the chance, she was beyond ecstatic. Truth be told, she'd always had this major crush on Quinn. Hey, even actresses can also crush on other actresses, right?

The movie was about a dancer (her role) who had gotten into a car accident, causing her legs to be paralyzed. She had healed, eventually, but was told that she might not be able to dance as freely as she did, before the accident happened. Depressed at the news, she left the city and sought refuge in a small town near the bay, where she meets a woman that is a guitarist – role taken by Quinn – and helps her get over her initial depression. Eventually, they fall in love with each other and with a little push, she gets back on her feet and pursues dancing once again.

And she had to say, Quinn played the role perfectly. Watching Quinn play the guitar was also magical in itself, and Rachel especially loved the way her hazel hues were locked onto her eyes the whole time she played. Even the director said that he had never witnessed on-screen chemistry as strong as theirs in his whole directing job. It also helped that Quinn didn't act awkward around her – which most, if not all her previous co-stars had a tendency to do.

Mostly, it didn't even feel like they were acting. It came naturally, developing as their friendship progressed. And eventually, their friendship progressed into something more. Now Rachel finally knew how other Hollywood actresses and actors could fall in love with each other on set. She could vaguely remember thousands of fans blowing up her public Facebook page, Twitter, and Instagram account with delighted and joyous comments when she posted a photo of her and Quinn kissing on set.

Then there was a scene where they were sitting by the porch at night, with the moon and stars shining above them. Quinn had been playing the guitar and singing softly to her, her hazel hues tender and filled with adoration. They had begun the dating phase of their relationship then, and she remembered pulling Quinn into the house and into the bedroom for their lovemaking scene. The way Quinn looked at her so reverently made her lower belly flutter with desire, and she could see that in no way was Quinn just acting.

When Quinn's lips started roaming down her neck and onto her bare chest, she hadn't felt awkward at all. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure came naturally, and she didn't force a single sound out of her lips. With her previous films, it always felt awkward and clumsy with her leading men and women, and the sounds she made were forced and it was rare that she felt aroused.

She and Quinn hadn't gone all the way, just heated kisses and bare tops and mild grinding through their clothes, until the director cut the scene. Quinn's pupils were blown by then, and Rachel was panting as she brought the blonde in for another kiss, even though they were fully aware that the cameras were no longer rolling. The director didn't even bother to stop them, just as long as they didn't strip naked and finish what they started. She had burst into giggles, and Quinn was laughing along with her.

Despite her popularity and status as an actress, Rachel found that Quinn was actually a quiet person. While she loved to talk and expressed herself through words, Quinn was more of a listener and usually expressed her emotions through her eyes. Which Rachel had gotten used to over time. They complemented each other in every way and balanced each other out, and it was perfectly fine with Rachel.

"How are you?" Quinn asked, a smile spreading through her face.

"Perfect. Our fans out there are screaming a lot," Rachel laughed softly, gesturing to the window.

"Hmm, I bet it's mostly because of you," Quinn grinned, leaning in to rub their noses together.

"On the contrary, _I _think it's because of _you_," Rachel countered, circling her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Fine. Because of the both of us," Quinn relented, lips a hair's breadth away from hers.

"Now that's more like it," Rachel whispered, before capturing Quinn's lips in hers.

She felt Quinn hum, the sound vibrating through her lips and causing her to giggle. Her hands moved of their own accord to cup Quinn's face, their lips meshing and molding perfectly. Quinn smelled like lilacs, invading Rachel's senses and causing her body to thrum.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss you all night, we still need to go out there and watch the premiere," Quinn murmured, fingers stroking Rachel's cheeks.

Rachel sighed and pecked Quinn on the lips before pulling away. It didn't matter, because they had the rest of the night once the premiere was over. Smiling softly, she threaded their fingers together and squeezed, then someone opened the door from outside. She stepped outside, with Quinn following and their fingers still locked together.

The fans screamed and shrieked loudly as they stepped onto the red carpet, and when she and Quinn shared a kiss, the screams grew louder, if that was even possible. It had never been a problem with them to show their affection in public, both being out of the closet to the world long before they worked together.

They signed autographs and took a few pictures with their fans along the way, with Rachel beaming and Quinn simply smiling. When it was nearly time for them to enter the theatre, they hurried onwards and Rachel blew kisses at the crowd while Quinn waved and smiled widely, hazel hues shining brilliantly. The screams slowly faded into nothing as they walked further into the theatre, the silence giving them privacy once again. Their other co-stars soon filed in, and they took their assigned seats at the very front.

Rachel sat beside Quinn, their fingers locked over the armrest of the cushioned seat. Their fellow co-stars complimented them, saying how perfect they looked together. Rachel blushed while Quinn smiled and thanked them.

"You're perfect," Quinn whispered into her ear as they broke off into their own conversations.

Quinn's breath tickled her skin, causing her to giggle softly. Soft, pink lips curled into a smile and a pale hand brushed away loose tufts of chestnut hair away from her face. Hazel orbs trapped her within, golden flecks shifting as Quinn leaned in to kiss her softly. They hadn't said those three words yet, but to Rachel, she was sure that she already felt that way about Quinn.

"The movie hasn't even started, but I can't wait for it to finish already," Quinn chuckled.

"I feel the same way," Rachel returned, a tender smile gracing her lips.

The two women shared a smile and turned their attention to the screen. The movie started playing, and the people fell silent. Rachel watched quietly, her attention mostly focused on Quinn in the movie. Every expression, every word Quinn said warmed her heart and caused a smile to spread across her face. The scene where Quinn first played to her came on, and her heart raced at the intensity in the blonde's hazel hues. She found herself reaching for Quinn's hand, immediately lacing their fingers together once she found it.

Forward to the house where Quinn's character lived in, and they were sitting by the porch. Rachel wore a loose hoodie, and Quinn was gently strumming the guitar. As soon as the song ended, Rachel pulled Quinn into the house, their lips attached and hands roaming as they made their way to the bedroom. They helped each other take off their tops and bra, and Rachel fell onto the bed, pulling Quinn on top of her. The desire in Quinn's eyes were clear, and they kissed softly as Rachel slowly grinded up into Quinn, soft moans tearing through her lips.

Warmth spread through her lower belly and heat grew between her legs as she watched herself and Quinn onscreen. She immediately wondered if Quinn would be less restrained when they finally made love without the intrusion of cameras or of other people watching them. Biting her lip, she glanced at Quinn, and the blonde looked back at her.

Her breath nearly hitched at the way Quinn looked at her; a mixture of desire and tenderness, hazel eyes darkening. She couldn't wait for the movie to finish, either.

* * *

><p>As the ending credits rolled, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand and they stood up. Their co-stars would be having a party, but she and Quinn opted not to go, instead deciding to have a private celebration in the blonde's home. There would be many more after-premiere parties waiting for Rachel, and for now, she wanted to celebrate with just Quinn.<p>

They said their goodbyes, and one of her co-workers winked suggestively at Rachel, causing her to blush deeply and grip on tighter to Quinn's hand. She wasn't even sure if they were already going in that direction, but she was sure that she was more than ready for it.

"You ready to go, baby?" Quinn smiled, hazel orbs bright.

"I really love it when you call me baby," Rachel giggled as she bumped hips with Quinn. The blonde laughed and kissed her forehead. "And yes, I'm ready to go."

Quinn nodded and smiled, then led her to the back entrance where their limousine was waiting. It was in order to avoid any more waiting fans and for their own protection as well. They entered the vehicle and sat close to each other, their knees touching. The driver headed for the direction of Quinn's house, and they made small talk along the way.

When the car pulled to a stop, Quinn took Rachel's hand and smiled. The driver opened the door for them, and they said their thanks as they got out of the vehicle. They made their way to the front entrance, and Quinn unlocked the door. Rachel followed Quinn into the house, and the blonde switched on the lights.

They walked into the living room, which was furnished simply. A large flat-screen TV was hooked to the wall, and a long, cream-colored couch sat opposite of it. In front of the couch was a large coffee table, which Rachel presumed to be for guests. In the corner was a Fender acoustic guitar sitting on a guitar stand, further to the side was a grand piano. Rachel knew that Quinn had been playing the piano far longer than the guitar, so it wasn't a surprise when she saw the grand piano.

Rachel watched as Quinn docked her iPod to the speakers, and the sound of a guitar being plucked reverberated throughout the living room.

"Would you like to dance?" Quinn asked with a smile, offering her hand to Rachel.

"Why, of course," Rachel smiled and placed her hand atop Quinn's.

Ed Sheeran's voice filled the room as the two women danced slowly. Rachel rested her head against Quinn's chest, feeling the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest. They swayed along to the music, and Rachel looked up to meet bright hazel eyes staring at her lovingly.

"I think you should learn to play this song on the guitar," Rachel suggested, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

"Sure, but I'll play and sing it only for you," Quinn laughed quietly as she pulled Rachel closer.

"You're really a romantic, aren't you?" Rachel teased, though her heart fluttered at Quinn's statement.

"Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe it's because of a certain short brunette," Quinn grinned teasingly.

"Oh, now you're taking jabs at my height?" Rachel scoffed, eyebrow arched in amusement.

"It doesn't matter to me," Quinn shrugged.

Rachel laughed and tiptoed so that she could kiss Quinn. Feeling Quinn smile against her lips, Rachel deepened the kiss, her hands gripping at the blonde's dress. The song soon faded out, and the only sounds that could be heard was the suckling sounds produced by their tongues. Moaning softly, Rachel threaded her fingers in rich, golden locks as Quinn's tongue invaded her mouth. Their tongues danced slowly and sensuously, and Rachel felt her body start to flare up with desire.

She felt Quinn's hands slide down to her waist, then to her ass. Pale hands gripped the globes of flesh, causing Rachel to moan loudly into the blonde's mouth. Subtly, she rolled her hips as her wetness gushed out of her core. Quinn was the first to break the kiss, soft pants escaping her lips. Throwing her head back, Rachel felt Quinn's lips drag across the column of her neck, her hands moving to grip the blonde's shoulder.

A shudder wracked through her body at the feel of Quinn's warm and wet tongue on her neck, dragging down to her collarbone. She squirmed and pushed her legs together, feeling her heat throb between her thighs. Quinn's hand travelled down her dress, pushing the material upwards. Rachel sighed as Quinn's hand slipped inside her dress and moved up to caress her thigh, gently massaging the strong muscle.

She gasped as she felt Quinn's finger brush against her clothed sex, drawing out more of her arousal. Quinn licked her lips, and Rachel moaned and bucked her hips as pale and slender fingers rubbed her heat through her panties, the friction giving her more pleasure. But it wasn't enough. Rachel needed _more_. She needed to feel Quinn's fingers against her bare core, needed to feel them slip inside her heat and stroke and massage her walls, to have them fill her up completely.

"Quinn, p-please," she begged brokenly as Quinn continued to rub her through her panties.

"Hmm? Please what, Rachel?" Quinn murmured into her ear, low and sultry.

"Oh God-" Rachel whimpered as Quinn teased her further. "Make love to me, Quinn. Please…"

"Hang on tight," Quinn whispered as she hooked her hands around Rachel's legs.

Reflexively, Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, her dress hiking up and revealing her thighs. Giggling softly, she peppered Quinn's face with kisses as the blonde carried her all the way to her bedroom. Quinn laughed as Rachel twisted the doorknob, and she kicked the door open to complete the deed. Shutting the door behind her, Quinn pinned Rachel up against it and kissed her passionately.

Rachel moaned and grinded against Quinn, their breaths mingling as the blonde rested their foreheads together. Finally, Quinn set Rachel down on the floor and knelt down. Smiling softly, Quinn pushed Rachel's dress upwards, and the brunette pulled it off completely, leaving her in a sheer navy blue bra and thong.

"Beautiful," Quinn murmured, hazel hues dark with desire. She kissed Rachel's clothed core, causing the brunette to moan in pleasure.

Sighing softly, Rachel pulled Quinn back up and fused their lips together, her hands moving to grip the hem of Quinn's dress. Slowly, she pulled it up, until Quinn broke the kiss and took it off. She wore a matching jade green bra and panties, and the sight made Rachel lick her lips.

They moved to the bed, and Rachel lay down and pulled Quinn on top of her. Quinn smiled and kissed her way down to Rachel's breasts, and the brunette sat up to let Quinn take off her bra. Her breasts bounced free, and a small moan tore through her lips as Quinn palmed them gently.

Rachel moaned and threaded her fingers into golden locks as Quinn pinched and tweaked her nipples to hardness. Quinn took a warm breast in her mouth, her hand massaging and fondling the other. Rachel moaned at the sensation of Quinn's tongue playing with her breasts, alternating between sucking and licking. Puffs of air escaped her lips as Quinn's hands massaged her breasts and pushed them together, lips eagerly sucking on her hardened nipples.

She pushed Quinn's head further to her breasts, hips rolling to grind against the blonde. Pale hands roamed across her body, mapping each part tenderly. A groan made itself known as Quinn grinded down into Rachel, hands palming the brunette's breasts. Unaware that her eyes were closed, Rachel opened them and saw Quinn, hazel eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, and lips partly open, small puffs of air tearing through them. The sight was beautiful, and in awe, Rachel reached up her hands to cup Quinn's breasts through her bra. Bright hazel eyes opened, and Rachel started to fondle Quinn's breasts.

"So good," Quinn panted as she continued to grind against Rachel.

Rachel could feel Quinn's wetness soak through her panties, causing her own arousal to spark. It was erotic, to watch Quinn pleasure herself by grinding down against her thigh. Reaching behind Quinn, Rachel expertly unhooked the blonde's bra and flung it across the room, revealing pale and perky breasts. She cupped the soft mounds of flesh in her hands, eliciting a small moan from the blonde.

Quinn shuddered and reached down between Rachel's legs, slipping her hand inside the brunette's panties. Rachel moaned languidly as she felt Quinn's hand come in contact with her dripping core, no barriers this time. The blonde cupped her soaked sex, rubbing slowly. Quinn stopped briefly, then pulled down Rachel's panties. Panting softly, Rachel lifted her hips to aid the blonde, watching as the material was pushed down to her ankles before they were thrown away.

Now fully exposed, Rachel breathed heavily, watching as Quinn raked her form reverently. The blonde smiled and rubbed her sex again, and Rachel spread her legs wider to accommodate Quinn.

"Mmm, yesssss… so good, Quinn," Rachel moaned as Quinn stroked her slit with a finger.

"You're so wet, Rachel," Quinn moaned appreciatively.

Rachel moaned and rolled her hips, needing to feel more of Quinn. As though reading her thoughts, Quinn rubbed her sex more insistently, drawing out another moan. Finally, she slipped a finger inside Rachel's tight heat, and the brunette gasped at the sudden intrusion.

Falling forward, Quinn kissed Rachel passionately as she started pumping in and out, stroking the brunette's walls. Rachel moaned loudly at the feel of Quinn's finger stroking her walls, eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"M-more, please," Rachel begged, and Quinn inserted another finger.

The stretch was delicious, and Rachel rolled her hips in time with Quinn's slow thrusts. Quinn's fingers working in and out of her sex was amazing, and Rachel felt more of her juices gush out of her core. She clenched her walls around Quinn's fingers, the pleasure overcoming her senses. Her moans increased in pitch as Quinn quickened her thrusts, thumb rubbing her clit.

"Oh- oh yes! D-don't stop! Harder!" Rachel screamed, and Quinn slammed her fingers inside of her. "S-so good!"

Groaning softly, Quinn thrust faster and harder, and Rachel felt her stomach coil. Shutting her eyes, she threw her head back and thrust back against Quinn, the pleasure building up faster. When Quinn hit her spot, she shrieked and her body arched up, the white-hot pleasure burning her insides.

"Come for me, Rachel," Quinn coaxed out as she rubbed Rachel's clit vigorously.

Gasping sharply, Rachel opened her eyes and screamed Quinn's name as she fell apart, a stream of her juices gushing out and soaking the blonde's hand. Her hips twitched as Quinn drew out her orgasm, whimpering as she felt Quinn's fingers withdraw from her sex.

"I love you," Quinn breathed out as she rested their foreheads together. "I'm in love with you, Rachel Barbra Berry…"

The confession knocked all the wind out of Rachel, and all she could do was stare at Quinn. The blonde just smiled at her, hazel hues filled with love. Realizing that she hadn't said anything, Rachel cupped Quinn's face and kissed her softly, pouring all her emotions into it.

"I'm in love with you too, Lucy Quinn Fabray," she whispered quietly, as though it was a secret meant to be shared by only the two of them. "God, I love you!"

Quinn laughed throatily and swept in for another kiss. Giggling happily, Rachel circled her arms around Quinn's neck and deepened the kiss, her chest filled with warmth and love for the blonde.

"Now, let me reciprocate," Rachel murmured against Quinn's lips.

Smiling softly, Quinn nodded and pulled off the remaining barrier that separated her from Rachel. The brunette returned the smile and moved her hand in between Quinn's legs, eyes reverently mapping the blonde's slender frame. Moonlight shone through the windows and gave Quinn's pale skin a radiant glow, the thin sheen of sweat glistening on her torso.

Sitting up, Rachel captured a warm nipple in her mouth, eliciting a small gasp. Humming softly, Rachel dipped two fingers inside Quinn's tight heat, and the blonde moaned in pleasure. Pale hands threaded through her chestnut locks, and Rachel flicked and rolled Quinn's hardened nubs with her tongue. She continued to make love to Quinn's breasts as she pumped her fingers in and out of the tight channel, moaning at the squelching sounds that the blonde's dripping sex produced.

"So good, Rachel… God, don't stop, don't stop," Quinn chanted as she rocked her hips forward, hazel eyes screwed shut.

Rachel tore her mouth away from Quinn's breasts and leaned backward, watching as the blonde started to ride her fingers. Awestruck, Rachel thrust up as Quinn sank down, earning a loud moan of pleasure. She curled and scissored her fingers, stroking and massaging Quinn's walls. The blonde sighed and bounced faster, walls clenching around Rachel's fingers.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Quinn screamed as Rachel thrust harder.

Groaning softly, Rachel used her free hand to rub and pinch Quinn's clit, causing the blonde's moans and screams to increase in pitch. Quinn's walls tightened considerably, making it harder for her to thrust faster. Quinn groaned and gripped Rachel's shoulders as she rode the brunette's fingers harder, juices streaming out of her core.

Rachel felt her fingers hit a spongy part, causing Quinn to scream out her name loudly. Moaning softly, Rachel pumped faster, watching as Quinn's eyes closed. Quinn's walls fluttered around her fingers, and Rachel could tell that she was going to come soon.

"I've got you, Quinn. You can let go," she murmured softly, and Quinn's eyes flew open as a sharp gasp tore through her lips. The sight was beautiful; Quinn moaned out her name and her hazel eyes were hazy as a flood of her juices gushed out of her core and soaked Rachel's hand.

Moaning softly, Rachel slowed down her thrusts and caught Quinn in her arms as she fell, body trembling with the force of her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's slender frame and kissed the slope of her shoulders, letting their naked bodies intertwine.

"I love you," Quinn panted against her lips.

Rachel smiled. She would never get sick of hearing Quinn say that, nor would she get sick of saying that she loved Quinn.

"I love you, too," she murmured as she stroked Quinn's face.

Quinn smiled and held her in a loving embrace, and Rachel couldn't help but think that this was where she found love, right in Quinn's arms.


End file.
